Destiny Boy
Destiny Boy is a character exclusive to the comic series. He is a singer and his celebrity lifestyle has taken a toll on him, and so, he tries to escape by running away. Appearance |-|Civilian= Destiny has blond hair with three fringes, it is long and tied into a low ponytail. He has amber eyes and a pale complexion. He wears a simple orange hoodie, green pants and shoes. Destiny - Civilian.png |-|Rock Star= His rock star outfit consists of a blue vest with a star on his right chest, worn over a long blue shirt and red pants with zipper pockets. Destiny - Rock Star Outfit.png Personality Destiny, as a singer and celebrity, is charismatic and energetic on stage. On television, he is arrogant and defiant. However, it turns out that was all for show and forced on him to act as such by his agent. In reality, he is much more calm, honest and grateful. However, he is also a bit jittery because he had defied his agent and fled the hotel he was staying at. Destiny truly loves music but he is tired of his celebrity life as he is more or less, treated like a caged animal. Comics Season 3 In The King of Rock, Destiny is first mentioned by Tecna after Timmy informed her that Destiny is performing at the club they were just at. Musa mentions that he is one of the most famous rock stars at the moment, and so the Winx and Specialists head for the club later at night. The concert begins and Destiny and his band arrives on stage via a spaceship. He exits the ship and greets his adoring fans as they cheer for him. He then starts to sing and while the audience loves the music, the Winx and Specialists consider it noise and it is starting to give them headaches, prompting them to leave. The next day, news of Destiny's cancelled appearance at the White Horse and another concert is heard. Although the people do not think too much about it. The cause for the cancelled appearances is because Destiny had ran away. He took his car from the hotel and fled to a forest. He walks around the forest until he was spotted by Flora. He then runs away and heads straight for his car and starts driving. He then loses control of his vehicle and crashes into a nearby river. He faints but is saved by the Winx, and once Stella uses her powers to warm him up he awakens and in a frightened, panicked state, quickly tells the girls that he does not want to go back. When he realizes that the Winx are not going to take him back, he informs them that he does not want to return to his celebrity lifestyle. The girls express their shock and how everyone wants to be just like him. Destiny begs to differ because all he feels is being trapped. He has absolutely no freedom because everything he does, say, and act are governed by his agent. Fed up with this, he explains that that is why he ran away. Just then, a helicopter appears above them and it is Mr. Fantasy, Destiny's agent. Once he lands onto the ground he scolds Destiny for causing trouble and how much money they will lose in order to reschedule his appearances, and there was also a new CD they needed him to record. Destiny however, angrily refuses to do any of it. The girls quickly defend him but they are ordered to leave by Mister Fantasy because he has to deal with the possible scandals amongst other money depriving issues. Once the girls leave, Mister Fantasy tells Destiny his plan - having Destiny actually kidnapped by paying people who are willing to do it. Mister Fantasy believes this plan will give an excuse for the missed concerts and boost Destiny's publicity. Destiny does not like this idea as this will put those "kidnappers" in jail as it is still a crime. But Mister Fantasy does not care and starts the plan immediately. Destiny is eventually kidnapped but when the police arrive to save him, there was no one but a note demanding a ransom for his safe return. Destiny is taken to a cave where it is guarded until the Winx arrive and drive his kidnappers away. They release Destiny and he thanks them. The Winx then tell him to not to let anyone know they helped him as they do not want to get involved with the situation. Destiny then bids them farewell and once the police returns him to safety, he announces to the press that he had fired his agent and will now be organizing his own concerts. Trivia *Destiny bears a strong resemblance to Jared, a Specialist from Red Fountain, most notably in his facial structure, hair style and eye color. Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Magix